Ultimate Sacrifice
by AugustAlaska
Summary: In the beginning after Bellwether, life was good for Nick and Judy. However, life isn't always fair and events happen that are out of our control. Follow these two as they finally open up to each other and even fight for their own survival, much less their relationship. This is my first fanfic so critique is welcomed but please be gentle as I'm just starting :)
1. Chapter 1

Nick was happily playing on his phone tapping away not paying attention to Judy's driving. He didn't have to, he would glance up every few minutes and knew exactly where they were. Judy seemed quite content to his quietness as it meant he wasn't teasing her for a while. Not that she disliked the teasing but simply could take a break at times. Even for her, his sarcasm was too much once in a while.

"Carrots do you think $5 is too much to spend on a game for my phone?"

 _There goes the silence_.

"Well I would say yes because who spends that much time on their phone but yours is practically glued to your paws so why not go ahead." Judy chuckled to herself catching Nicks playful glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Well you complain I stare at you too much so I'm just killing time over here."

Judy grumbled quietly as she knew anything she was about to say would fall into his trap. "That's because you should be watching for speeders or criminal activity while I'm watching the road."

"You're doing fine fluff as your eyes are already on the road and seeing everything around due to your keen sense of situational awareness." Nick snickered on the last part knowing he got her good the prior day by sneaking up behind her and sending her into the air by saying boo. Judy bit her tongue as to not feed him anything else that he could use as a weapon and suddenly hit the brakes at a red light sending the fox flying forward till his seatbelt caught him.

"Oops, didn't see that red light in time for me to slow down." Smiling she casted a quick glance over at her partner who was busy collecting himself and slightly chuckling nervously. _And click he gets the point_. For the next thirty minutes before the returned to the station the two bickered back and forth playfully. Pulling into the station's garage they were glad the day was over as tomorrow was their day off after a full week of work.

"So movie night at my place?" Nick asked raising both eyebrows a few times.

"Oh ya who doesn't want to end up smelling like your apartment complex and feel sick? No, movie night at my place and don't forget to bring popcorn!" Judy yelled as she headed to the locker room to shower. Nick's ears went flat as he knew she had a point. He really needed to move to a nicer place. Giving in he smiled and headed home to get ready.

It wasn't long before Nick's phone lit up revealing a text from Judy. _Okay I'm ready you can head over and bring the POPCORN you forgot last time!_ Snickering to himself he grabbed the popcorn bag and checked himself over. Nice jeans and a solid colored button up…not exactly what he preferred but he knew she would be overjoyed to see him dressed differently that his usual attire.

 _Anything to see those amethyst eyes sparkle. Snap out of it Nick! Sheesh what has been with you lately?_

Truth be told Nick was playing on his phone more and more because it was killing him to look at her at all anymore. He wanted desperately to express his feelings for her that he only recently had come to realize he even had. That and a good smack on the head from Finnic's bat helped too. Heading out finally he made the twenty-minute walk to her apartment in twelve-minutes for his unusual fast stride. Catching his breath and fixing his fur he knocked on her door stealing a quick glance around the area.

 _This new place is really in a great location, close to work, no pesky neighbors._

The door opened and a grey ball of fur beckoned him in. "You brought the popcorn right?"

"Oh crud, I knew I forgot something!" Nick chuckled getting a less than amused look from the rabbit. "Alright alright here you go." She already had it out of his paws by time he finished his sentence and thrown it in the microwave.

"So Carrots what are we watching tonight?" Eyeballing the mess that was the movie cases everywhere he surmised she had a hard time debating.

"Oh it's a fun one, it's called Ferret Bueller's Day off." Judy beamed with quite the optimistic look. "It's from your time you old fart!" Laughing she grabbed the now down popcorn and poured it into a big bowl.

"Hey I'm not old! Your only eight…ish years younger than me kiddo." Judy whipped around with a glare that made Nick immediately wish he could retract his statement.

"Kiddo? Listen here slick this kiddo saved your old butt more than once." A smile quickly formed as she couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing as the two climbed onto the small couch. Throughout the movie Nick commented on similar things he had done as this Ferret displayed in the movie as well as taking note of things he hadn't but maybe should or should not do in the future. Judy half listened but by the end of the movie was clocked out with her head resting on her paw. As the credits rolled her arm gave out causing her to slide her head off her paw and into Nick's lap with a soft thump. Surprisingly it didn't even wake her. Nick smiled sheepishly wondering if he should wake her or not.

 _She looks so beautiful, she obvisouly cares about me to why can't I just tell her how I feel?_

 _Because you're a coward._

 _Oh gee thanks you're so helpful._

 _I'm here for you…even if you don't like the obvious answer. Just tell her, she clearly feels the same._

Pushing the self-answering thought aside he very carefully brushed her ears and rubbed them slowly.

"mmmm" Judy quietly moaned as she turned and snuggled into his chest. His tail instinctively wrapped itself around her like a blanket and he wrapped an arm around her to cradle her head releasing the strain on her neck. A slight purr came from her and he smiled while letting out a quiet yawn before his head hung low and he too quickly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy woke slowly as her eyes tried to see in the dark. It was definitely still dark outside. Hitting the glow on her watch it reflected 3:34 AM. Rolling over to her side she went to grab another pillow when she realized, she wasn't in bed. Her eyes finally adjusting a little allowed to her see the burnt orange fur surrounding her and the soft breathing coming from the owner of it.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers._

It was then she also noticed that her "blanket" was his tail and that her "pillow" was his arm. Judy sighed and forced a small grin when Nick shifted in his sleep holding her closer to him as he finally stretched out and lay next to her on the couch. His other arm moved to softly wrap itself around her waist pulling her close though his tail remained over her. Judy gave in and decided it wasn't the time to wake him. That and he was incredibly warm!

 _Just tell him how you feel. Obviously he feels the same way for you._

 _But what if he doesn't? I'll ruin anything we have currently._

 _Oh please have you noticed the arm and tail wrapped around you!_

Judy nodded sheepishly as she gave back into the sleep and curled up against him giving into the night. It wasn't until close to 10:00 AM when Nick finally woke expelling a rather large yawn. Rubbing his eyes he felt something move up against his chest and he froze instantly. Removing his paws from his eyes he looked down to see a grey ball of fur nestled up against him with its face nuzzled into his chest. After a few moments his panic died down and was replaced with affection as he smiled down at the doe wondering why he was so lucky to have her in his life. He went to get up slowly as not to disturb her but her paws softly gripped his fur as she nuzzled further into him making a slight grunting noise. Holding his paws to his muzzle he tried not to chuckle but it came out anyways waking the poor bunny.

 _Sheesh what time is it and why do I hear Nick laughing?_

The poor rabbit slowly opened her eyes and did the same thing Nick did at first, froze. Nick could feel her tense up and slowly patted her on head.

"Morning Carrots."

Judy looked up and did her best to act innocent.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nick!" Quickly jumping away from him she fell backwards off the couch and landed on the floor hard. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Her ears were turning red and the blush was already in overdrive. Nick chuckled but waved it off.

"It's alright Carrots you're fine."

 _In fact, it was fantastic. Go on tell her how you feel, she slept next to you she feels the same way you dummy!_

 _Not now._

Judy looked at him quizzically but shook off the thought and picked herself up. "Heh ya well ummmm I'm going to shower and what not so how about you get breakfast for us?" She grinned as she ran into the bedroom and closed the door before he even had a chance to answer.

 _That was close! But he didn't seem to mind, it's almost like…almost like he enjoyed it. Maybe…no I shouldn't push things he's just being his old sarcastic self._

Nick was about to reply when she quickly disappeared from view so he reluctantly gave in to go get the two coffee and iced lemon cake slices from the local coffee shop down the street. Exiting to the outside the dry yet cool breeze hit him in the face ruffling his fur as he tried patting it back down but gave up as he trudged his way down the street. His hands in his pockets he remained deep in thought as he nearly walked into traffic leaving a blaring horn to catch his attention. Waving at the driver and giving a very apologetic look he continued on ignoring the profane comments from the driver towards his species. It took only a minute before he was lost in his own thoughts once more as the coffee shop came into view.

 _She was profusely apologetic but she was snuggled up against me. And did I…did I hear her purr last night? No no I must be overthinking this._

 _Of course you are._

 _Shut up._

As Nick continued his internal conflict he failed to notice the commotion going on in the coffee shop as he entered. Looking up he noticed a barrel in his face.

"Don't move."

Nick didn't even say a word as his academy training kicked in. He blinked once and then served a swift kick to the leg and a smack to the wolf's arm sent the canine into the floor as a round went off. The wolf's accomplice attacked Nick from behind. Nick fought tried to fight with the wolf as it held his arms to his side and finally kicked off the counter in front of him launching him and wolf backwards. The wolf landed on the floor with Nick on top of him and Nick was up in a second sweeping low to kick the wolf off balance as it got up. The second impact with the ground sent it into fairyland. Sirens could now be heard approaching as Nick stood up shaking dirt off his paws. As he turned to check on the original assailant he heard two rounds go off and stopped moving.

The pistol was held in front of him with two cartridges still in midair. Nick watched them fall to the floor and went to move but his body failed to respond. His knees gave out as his body weight came crushing down on them. Looking down he saw two holes in the upper left of his shirt were red started to flow from. He reached out to touch it as if it was a mirage. Rubbing the red liquid between his digits he looked at it puzzling before collapsing to the floor. The wolf lowered his aim to finish the job when the door burst open and two metal prongs found their way to his chest paralyzing him and dropping him to the floor.

"We need an ambulance at Tristan's Café we have a fox with multiple gunshot wounds!" Officer Wolford turn the fox over only then realizing who it was. He grabbed his radio a second time nearly screaming into it. "Officer down! Officer down! Where the hell is that medevac?!" Wolford applied pressure as Officer McHorn pawcuffed the two assailants placing them into the cruiser outside. Nick's eyes were dilated and his vision was becoming blurry as he could barely make out Wolford's figure. He forced a smile and tried to say something witty.

"They charge an arm….*cough* and leg for coffee nowadays eh?" Nick began coughing up blood as he tried to keep speaking but Wolford shushed him as he kept his paws over the two holes. "Hey…*cough cough* tell…tell Carro….tell Judy something for me will ya?" His speech was beginning to slur as the darkness closed in around his vision.

"You can tell her yourself buddy now snap out of it you're going to be fine…WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?" Nick could hear wailing sirens approaching but it didn't matter as he fell unconscious and lost to the world.

It was at this time that Judy had started to wonder where Nick had gone and came to see what all the commotion was about. An ambulance had pulled up nearly running her over as the medics jumped out the back with a stretcher in hand. Judy was about to go ask one of the officers what happened when she saw the medics quickly returning to the ambulance with a patient on the stretcher. A fox patient. Officer Wolford was on top of the fox holding his paws to his chest as the paramedics quickly loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" A final glance and reality hit her like a speeding car hitting a wall.

 _Nick…NICK!_

Wolford had to let go as the medics began CPR and bandaging up the wounds. Judy went to run to the ambulance pushing past the crowd and breaking through the crime scene tape.

"Nick!" The ambulance doors closed and sped off as she reached it leaving her behind. _This can't be happening. No Nick why? Why did this happen?_ Judy looked up as she felt a paw on her shoulder. There Officer Delgato stood with his arm stretched towards his cruiser offering for her to hop in.She did so as he closed the door behind her and quickly drove them to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and Gentlemammals, it pains me to bring you this report tonight. The ZNN has just received reports of incident at a coffee place called Tristan's Café were two mammals have been shot. The names have not been released as of yet but there was video taken by a spectator." The TV cut from the news anchor and a rudimentary video clearly shot from a cell phone came on showing Nick fighting with the two criminals. The first round that went off shows a panther in the crowd get hit and goes down before Nick is shot two times himself. The video cut out as authorities arrived and everyone runs out of the café.

Peter Moosebridge comes back into view as ZNN's logo remained in the bottom corner of the screen. "We have no information on the panther that was hit however the fox has been identified as Officer Nick Wilde. The ZPD has not made a comment yet but a press conference has been called by Chief Bogo later this afternoon. We hope both mammals are doing well at Mercy Central." The TV clicked off showing the reflection of an immense water buffalo. The Chief sighed as he rubbed his temple wondering what he was going to say at the press conference that was in ten minutes. He slowly stood from his desk and walked to the bullpen where he had yet to address the officers today. There was no banter, no chatter of any kind as he entered. All the officer's stared at him with the look of they knew but hoped it was false.

"By now you have already heard what has happened this morning. Yes, it is true, no it is not rumor. Nick Wilde has been shot and is in intensive care at Mercy Central…" The Chief paused and looked to where Nick and Judy normally sat. He was never one for emotions but seeing the seat empty caused him to stop for a moment.

"With that being said, whatever case you're working on, whatever lead you have on whatever I have assigned you before today is set aside. Bury them as we are going to find out what the heck happened today! WE DO NOT HAVE TWO MAMMALS WALK INTO A CAFÉ AND OPEN FIRE FOR NO REASON! Find out who they are working for and then find me that mammal's head. So help me if I lose an officer on this force…use your imagination." The officers didn't wait to be excused as they all pummeled out of the room with a newfound fear of the Chief as well as the motivation to find out what happened. The Chief watched the Officers leave the room and followed behind into the lobby where the media had already begun setting up awaiting his arrival.

Everyone in the lobby began shouting questions at the Chief as he approached the podium. Finally reaching it he put up his hooves to calm them. "Ladies and gentlemammals, at 10:15 this morning two individuals entered Tristan's Café and demanded the registers emptied when Officer Nick Wilde entered the Café. When ordered to freeze Officer Wilde dispatched one of the assailants but not before one civilian was hit and Officer Wilde himself was shot twice in the chest." The crowd exploded again with questions as the Chief attempted to take them.

"Chief what is the name and condition of the civilian that was hit?"

"That name will not be released yet for the privacy and respect of the family who have been notified. Unfortunately, the mammal did not survive the gunshot wound and died enroute to Mercy Central." The crowd exploded with more questions as multiple camera flashes went off.

"Chief is it true that Officer Wilde instigated the fight with the two mammals? If so are you going to keep him on the force?" To be truthful the Chief was taken back by such an absurd question.

"Officer Wilde was off duty at the time however, when a gun was pointed in his face he reacted as such and both criminals are now behind bars where they await trial by their peers. No I will not be firing Officer Wilde. NEXT QUESTION!"

"Chief Bogo what is the current condition of Officer Wilde? There are reports of him going into cardiac arrest at the scene and the last known condition was that he was unable to be resuscitated." The Chief let out a big sigh as he held the podium before him.

"Officer Wilde's heart did stop at the scene…his current condition is life threatening and he is at Mercy Central where the best doctors on his case. Now please if you have any further questions please direct them to the Public Affairs office." As he left the podium the crowd continued flashing cameras and asking questions while the PA officer took the podium and tried to control the crowd. The Chief left the lobby and headed back to his office where he picked up the receiver and dialed the hospital.

"Yes this is Chief Bogo, please get me Doctor Ware." The line was placed on hold until a gruffy voice picked up.

"Chief Bogo I wish I had better news to give you but sadly I do not at this time. He is still in the operating room. He lost a significant portion of his blood of which has had to be replaced. The two rounds nicked not only his aorta but caused a lung to collapse as well. We've inflated the lung but his internal bleeding is the largest threat right now. If we can't stop it soon, it won't matter. Also Sir…Officer Wilde has no living will or durable health care power of attorney. As far as our records show he has no next of kin. What do you want us to do if that time comes?"

The Chief began rubbing his temple again as he debating on the consequences of making that choice for the fox. "IF that time comes then call me. Anything else that happens, Officer Hopps can make those calls but do not let her make that call if it comes to it…because she won't be able to." The doctor relayed he understood and hung up the phone leaving the Chief to ponder on how today had started so tragically.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain fell softly upon the window pane as the storm began to die down. The droplets joining one another as if they were merging traffic as they raced down the window. A reflection in the window showed amethyst eyes staring out into the world with ears hung low. In the background machines softly chirped and beeped here and there as fluids flowed through tubes. A slow but patterned breathing was present from where the tubes ended and a burnt orange fur began. There on the hospital bed lied a fox who was heavily bandaged and had more tubes running into him than a computer had wires. Once in a while the breathing changed or a whimper was heard causing those amethyst eyes to look towards the fox but only to realize it was still asleep.

Judy was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the doctor come in the room.

"Officer Hopps, visiting hours are over I'm afraid. You can come back tomorrow." Judy didn't move at first but eventually turned to the doctor after a heavy sigh.

"I'm not going to leave him just because visiting hours are over. And don't even tell me its only family after those hours…I'm the only family he has." Judy choked up on the last part but tried to remain strong as a tear fell from her eye. The doctor sighed and decided it wasn't worth the fight. She didn't say another word and turned to leave dimming the lights behind her.

Judy continued to stare out the window for another hour before her eyes started to fail as their lids kept closing repeatedly. Before giving into sleep she heard another whimper from Nick and she slowly slid off the chair before padding over to his bed. Climbing onto it she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Nick, I'm not going anywhere." Judy laid next to his side where there were no tubes and quietly snuggled up against him. A few more tears fell before she let sleep take her.

 _Come back to me Nick._

"Mr. Bossier if you would please sign these forms for the release of your wife's body to the funeral home and they will take care of everything from there." The late 20s panther tried to hold his paw steady as he attempted to sign the forms realizing he was signing to allow them to take his wife away from him. He finished signing and collapsed in a heap on a chair where he wanted to cry but had already drained himself of any tears. Looking at the TV he looked away quickly as it was the news replaying the cell phone footage for the hundredth time. He didn't need to see her shot again and again, one time was enough.

One time was enough to see who caused her to be shot…he would never forget that foxe's muzzle.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **So this chapter was really short but I promise chapter 5 will be much much longer. I am looking for any reviews I can get as I want to know what you guys feel so far towards this story. Am I to serious or not enough detailed. I can't fix something if I don't know the problem. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until morning when Judy woke to her phone buzzing. She looked to Nick who hadn't shifted at all since she went to sleep before grabbing the phone. Looking at the screen it was her parents calling via muzzletime. Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile and walked over to the window before answering.

"Hey Mom hey Dad."

"Hey there Judy, how's your day off so far?" Judy fought the urge to frown knowing she told them yesterday was her day off.

"Oh it's just great, nice and quiet a good break from work." Her parents smiled and started to talk about her coming home and what not but Judy had stopped paying attention as certain eyes had opened up and were now staring at her with a sly smile. Nearly dropping the phone, she quickly moved to the bed.

"There's always the Hopper family they have a great son your age who hasn't found anyone yet maybe you could give him a try."

"Mom, Dad, I'll call you back I got to go!" Hanging up before they even responded she placed the phone in her pocket before looking at the beat up fox. She could feel tears swelling up as she fought them trying to keep her composure.

"Hey there carrots. So I'm a little thirsty, got any coffee?" That sly smile always got her. She finally gave in to her tears as she hugged him tight causing him to pat her on the back asking for her to lessen the grip.

"Go….od to see you to..can't breathe." Judy let go apologizing profusely as he just gave a slight snicker.

"Nick why did you scare me like that I could've lost you!" Judy was trembling all over as Nick carefully raised his arms to hold her making sure not to rip any tubes out. Shushing her he softly stroked her ears. She initially resisted being held but the young doe eventually gave in and continued to lightly sob with hiccups heard here and there.

"It's alright Judy, I'm not going anywhere. Even if I died I'm pretty sure I'd haunt you just for fun." Judy's face scrunched up on the last part but he actually called her by her name.

 _He never calls me by my name_.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss to the underside of his muzzle. Such action causing the fox to shudder in delight and made Judy smile seeing how much of an effect it had on him. A large smile began to form on his face as he looked down at her locking his green eyes with her purple ones. His mouth kept opening and then closing as if he was about to say something but couldn't quite find the words. In fact, that was exactly what it was.

"Listen Carrots, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you."

Nick was cut off as there was a knock at the door causing Judy to nearly fall out of his arms trying to jump away quickly before anyone saw. She wasn't sure why she acted that way and it hurt her to look at Nick with an apologetic look. As she scrambled to the side of the bed and collected herself Chief Bogo came in. He looked at Hopps followed by Wilde before clearing his throat.

"Well it seems you live to annoy me another day Officer Wilde. I trust Officer Hopps has been keeping you in check and listening to the doctors?" Nick started to snicker at the Chief's comments until he saw the usual lack of smile coming from him and decided now wasn't the time.

"Yes Sir, though I actually just woke and haven't spoken with the doctors yet." Nick looked down at himself eyeing all the tubes and wires connecting him to machines when he spoke again. "Sir, my memory is…it's a bit fuzzy. Can you tell me what happened?" The Chief gave a perplexed look before answering.

"I was hoping you can tell me Wilde but it appears you stumbled into what was thought to be a simple robbery and well, I think you remember the rest." The Chief hated leaving out facts but he didn't need to burden the fox with the death of a civilian. He needed his officer to get back to good health with few distractions. He looked towards Hopps who was looking at the ground. She knew what had transpired but wouldn't bring it up either. It was then that the doctor finally walked in and didn't notice anyone until she looked up from her clipboard.

"Oh Chief Bogo just the mammal I need to see. I need you to sign off on this mortuary…" The Doctor stopped dead by the glare she was receiving from the water buffalo and quickly changed the subject. "Er the paperwork for Officer Wilde here. Just some legal documentation for Animal Resources and Internal Affairs." Turning to Officer Wilde she noticed Officer Hopps standing beside his bed.

 _Ugh her again._

"Officer Wilde you suffered significant injuries, a collapsed lung, massive blood loss and internal bleeding and your heart stopped for nearly two minutes." The doctor looked to Nick who had his head to the side seemingly thinking about something. "Yes Officer Wilde you died and came back to life haha it's all very funny." Nick grinned and looked to Judy who had a _don't you dare_ look on her face before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now we've stitched you up and resupplied your blood and your body seems to be healing quite fast I will admit. HOWEVER, that does not mean you are free to go, you will be here for at least another few days for monitoring and to make sure you don't tear any stitches." The Doctor walked over to the bed and started to turn off a few machines before pulling the IVs out of Nick's arm. He winced a little as he hated needles. Calling a nurse in to remove the machines he left only the main one that was part of the room monitoring heart rate, and blood pressure. One of the machines that was taken away was the morphine one which Nick was missing immediately.

"Since you're healing so quickly we're putting you on pain meds via pills and cutting the morphine or else you risk becoming addicted to it. Don't even try to argue with me or I'll cut the TV's power and leave you to your boredom."

 _Sheesh my doctor is evil. I don't recognize her but maybe I've hustled her in the past?_

Judy was taken aback some by the doctor's attitude but was thankful she was still doing her job. She looked to the Chief who had apparently started speaking but she missed the first half of the sentence.

"Which means Hopps you are assigned here to keep an eye on Wilde and make sure he listens to the doctors and gets his tail back to work. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir." Judy's ears sprang to life as she was glad she could stay with Nick until he got better. Both the Chief and Doctor left the room closing the door behind them leaving the two small animals to peace and quiet again.

"So I did almost get to haunt you." Nick chuckled which earned him an immediate hit in the shoulder from Judy whose ears were now burning red.

"Don't joke like that Nick it's not nice and very morbid." Judy grinned trying to look mad at him but knowing she couldn't hold the face for long before giving a slight smile.

"Officer Wilde killed and brought back to life, the fox who can't actually die. I should have a superhero name or something." He held his paws out in front of him as he spoke acting as if it was some movie trailer. His optimism even now made her smile but deep down she felt distressed for when he finally finds out about the deceased civilian.

 _Now isn't the time for that. However, what is it that he was about to say earlier?_

"Nick?" "Yes Carrots?"

"What was it that you were going to say earlier before the Chief came in?" She looked up at him noticing the gears turning in that con brain of his.

 _She knows may as well tell her what's the worst that could happen?_

"I just wanted to say that you're the best friend I've ever had Carrots." She smiled but motioned for him to continue knowing he had more to say. "And I have something to tell you that I understand if you don't understand or don't want to talk to me afterwards but it's about time I get it off my chest." With a big sigh he began talking about how he had come to care for her ever since she saved his life from Mr. Manchas and he stood up for her ever since. He went on to elaborate how he tried acting like a brother at first to her when the hung out or watched movies but he just couldn't do it anymore. For once, Nick Wilde could not lie to someone or himself anymore. Nearly on the verge of tears but doing an impressive job at holding them back minus some raspy breathing he finished his story and looked down at her with a small smile.

"I love you Judy."

She stood there for a moment letting it all sink in. It wasn't that she didn't feel for him to but it was so much information all at once and coming from Nick. He never opened up and here he just ripped out his heart and offered it to her for taking or crushing. Reaching down to rub her cheek he froze as he couldn't read Judy's face and saw a tear come from one eye causing him to tighten all over his body.

 _I went too far, I knew it. She hates me._

He started to retract his arm when her paw grabbed it softly and pulled it to her face. He smiled and wiped away her tear before lifting her up onto the bed no longer having to worry about multiple tubes and wires. She was smiling but crying and buried her face into his neck.

"I love you too, you dumb fox."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Go now! Move!"_

 _Nick moved with unprecedented speed as he ran across the warehouse floor jumping over crates and sliding past equipment. His calves yelled in anger but he ignored the pain and rolled over another obstacle before hitting the floor running. His target was ahead of him slipping around the corner. As he rounded the corner himself, a single shot rang out and Nick froze. There the target stood or existed, its outline was that of an animal and yet it seemed as if it was entirely made out of smoke as the essence of it kept flowing in and out of its shape. The thing stood there with pistol in paw and a single casing falling to the floor. As the casing hit the floor the black outline of the target vanished from sight as if blown away by the wind leaving only the one who was shot standing, Judy. Nick's muscles screamed as he launched himself towards her. Blood was already starting to trail down from her chest as she fell forwards. Catching her, Nick flipped her over and applied pressure trying to control the bleeding. She looked up at him but her eyes were off…her body seemed to be fluctuating in and out as if it was a glitch in a video game._

 _"Why did you leave me Nick?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Judy I didn't mean to please stay with me, hang on carrots." He kept pressure on her wound while tears ran down his muzzle landing on Judy._

 _"You let all those mammals die Nick…"_

 _And then she was gone. Everything was gone and nothing but blackness was left to envelop the fox._

 _"You could've saved them…you could've saved me."_

Nick woke with a sharp startle his breathing on the verge of hyperventilating. His muscles were tense and aching all over as if he had been at the gym for hours. It was the pair of amethyst eyes that caught his attention next.

"Finally your awake, thank the gods."

Nick was still almost hyperventilating and struggled to get it under control. Judy was trying to shush him and comfort him the best she could. She eventually got him a glass of water from the restroom as his mouth was dry from the heavy breathing. It took a few minutes but the fox finally regained his composure and his muscles relaxed. He was having a hard time looking at Judy of which she noticed first thing.

"What's wrong Nick? You had a night terror didn't you?" His gaze was anywhere but her with his ears down not wanting to talk about it.

 _Was it a sign? Some terrible omen or just a bad dream? And what the heck was that thing? It looked like some sort of animal but yet all it was…was smoke, an illusion and Judy…was it imagination the way she was distorted?_

Judy's paw cupped the side of Nick's muzzle catching his attention as his eyes finally made contact with hers. He finally gave in and let out a big sigh. His own paw reached out and cupped her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I'm sorry carrots it was just a bad dream…a really really bad dream but nothing more."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nick shook his head and Judy decided to leave it alone…for now. However, if it happened again she was worried that something was happening to him. What if its post-traumatic stress disorder or some other psychological issue that could tear him apart from the inside? She sighed and glanced at the clock. 4:43 AM.

"Let's go back to sleep, I doubt you'll have two in one night."

Nick nodded, apprehensive at first but he was still very tired. He gave Judy a big hug trying to cradle her in his arms but it took only minutes for him to pass back out. The last thing he remembered was two amethyst eyes looking up at him with a warm smile. Judy watched her newfound love pass out quickly and his breathing slowed to its normal sleep pace. His muscles were relaxing and she could tell when he finally settled. Mainly because of him letting her go as he stopped holding her. Softly scratching between his ears she kissed him underneath his muzzle and snuggled up to him to pass back out herself.

* * *

Chief Bogo was sitting at his desk going through the case file of the Tristan's Café shooting. Officer Wolford and Delgato had just finished their report on it and turned it in. It was a rather lengthy one full of witness statements and a flash drive with the cell phone footage on it. Sifting through the file he pulled the information about the Café owner and placed it next to the two shooter's bios. The owner seemed to have a clean record. Paid their taxes, got the place through a small business loan, everything looked in check. As for the two shooters, they were hired guns. They had an extensive history already with the police department with multiple convictions of assault, expired registrations, theft, break-ins, the works really. This was their first time with firearms though. The fact that it was so public was odd to the Chief but it all seemed a bit odd.

 _Something isn't quite right. These two have never done something this rash before…what were they up to?_

Picking up the phone he dialed the homicide division number. Unfortunately, no one picked up after a dozen rings and he hung up looking at the clock. 5:47 AM.

 _They're not in yet_.

Sighing he drafted up an email and sent it to Officer Delgato and Wolford asking for them to meet him first thing after roll call. Packing the case back up he placed it in the file cabinet and locked it before leaving to get some coffee.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys here again. I am thrilled that this story already has 23 followers and 13 favorites. I never guessed it would get this much traction so fast! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and to all who think this is revenge story...don't be to concerned. Again I could always use reviews to know if I'm doing good or not or what you think could use some work. Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The deafening roar of the waterfall drowned out anything else nearby. A few bubbles popped on top of the water before their source appeared. A single fox surfaced before he took a deep breath and went back under with his eyes wide open searching. Only being able to hold his breath for little more than thirty seconds he resurfaced for another breath._

 _"JUDY!"_

 _He heard nothing and returned to the depths of darkness below. He continued this for another few minutes before he finally saw her when he resurfaced yet again. She was 300 yards away clinging to some driftwood. He immediately started to swim to her with all of his strength._

 _"Judy, hang on…I'm coming to you." He coughed on his speech as he took a mouthful of water in while trying to keep his head above the water. Not being the best swimmer he did his best to propel himself to her treading on some water. Her eyes were barely open and she seemed to be barely holding on to life itself. As he neared her it was then he noticed the smoke creature on the banks of the river. It still didn't resemble any animal in specific but had the most animated evil smile drawn across its face. Such a smile that showed pearly white jagged teeth as if they belonged to a shark. It went on all fours with its belly on the ground pulling itself forward into the water causing Nick's heart-rate to go through the roof. Its claws looked as if they were made from steel as they glinted against the water before it disappeared under the surface._

 _The adrenaline pumping through his body was more than he ever felt before. Both for fear of losing Judy and sheer fear of whatever the thing was. As he finally reached her he took hold of her and used the driftwood to help keep the two above the surface as he began swimming towards shore. The closer he got to shore, the more distorted Judy was becoming as she started to shift in and out of existence. It looked almost as if she was another dimension collapsing in on itself. His neck fur began to rise despite the water as his senses told him something was behind him and closing fast. Ignoring it he pushed for the shore until his paws contacted the ground beneath him at last. As he pushed Judy to shore his leg was ripped back from behind him dragging him into the water. He kicked as hard as he could but the force hit only water. He turned to face the thing only to find that evil smile shimmering underneath the water illuminated by the moon before disappearing into the blackness behind it. Nick wasted no time as he pulled himself on to the bank only to find Judy gone._

 _"Why did you give in Nick?" Nick whipped his head around hearing the voice from behind him but found nothing but the river and waterfall. As he turned back to where Judy was, everything was gone. Darkness surrounding him again._

 _"Why didn't you do more?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Judy, please…please come back to me."_

* * *

Judy strolled into the physical therapy unit with two smoothies in paw. The receptionist raised her head looking to see who entered and was confused at first until she saw two black tipped ears beneath the desk. The gazelle stood up and instantly recognized Judy.

"Oh Officer Hopps, I'm sorry I did it again." The gazelle chuckled nervously before hitting a button to let the bunny into the treatment area.

"It's okay Mrs. Savannah." The comment didn't bother the bunny in the least as she walked into the back area and found Nick working with the physical therapy technician. She kept her distance at first as to not distract him. In the past week he had been doing wonders for recovery and even listened to the doctors with little more than a sarcastic comment. She chalked it up to him wanting to escape the hospital even if she was pretty sure he feared her angry gaze upon him if he refused to listen.

"Okay now five more pull-ups and you're good to go for today." The lioness helping him was Nurse Evelyn Pride. She was a young lioness and very sweet despite all of Nick's sarcasm and bantering. Nick struggled to do the pull-ups but pulled through until the fifth one when his left arm gave out. The lioness caught him before he hit the ground. Nick quietly muttered something as the lioness helped him stand.

"What did I say Nick? No beating yourself up. You may still be losing feeling in your arm at times but you're still doing miraculously. That and you got to remain strong for that bunny." Nick was about to retort something back but thought better of it only nodding in agreement. As Nick turned he and Nurse Pride finally noticed the doe. Nick threw on a smile when he saw her. It wasn't even his usually sly one, it was a genuine smile from Nick P. Wilde.

Nurse Pride looked at the two smiling, "You two are the oddest and cutest pair I've ever seen." Judy winced at the word cute and Nick couldn't help but chuckle slightly before the nurse went on. "Fact is though, you help each other and that is what matters." She smiled at both before leaving the exercise room and into her office leaving the two alone.

"Don't go beating her up now Carrots, she doesn't know any better." Judy simply smiled and padded over handing him a blueberry smoothie while she sipped on her carrot one. He eyed it suspiciously but shrugged before taking a long drink out of it. She wasn't sure if it was a brain freeze or simply shock of tasting heaven that came across his muzzle. His face scrunched up in pure delight as he tasted the smoothie.

 _Mmmmmmm Blueberries_.

"You know Carrots I think you found the quickest path to this fox's heart." Judy smiled giving him a playful punch in the arm as the two finished their smoothies with unparalleled speed. It had been a week since Nick's nightmare that scared Judy half to death and to date he still hadn't talked about it. As far as she knew he hadn't had another and was thankful as today he was being released from the hospital. He would still have physical therapy every week but only for another month. She was so lost in thought when a tender kiss was placed between her ears catching her attention. If she could melt into the floor she would've just then not expecting such a tender kiss. Looking up into emerald eyes she gave a sly smile.

"What are you up too foxy?" "Oh its foxy now is it? Okay then cottontail."

Judy's nose twitched a little enticing a laugh from her partner. The two left the therapy unit waving goodbye to Nurse Pride and Mrs. Savannah before heading back to the main lobby where Nick's discharge paperwork was waiting. Entering the main lobby, the two headed straight to the outpatient desk. An overweight aging pig was sitting there playing on her phone when Nick cleared his throat.

"Ahem"

The pig looked up and snorted. "Ya, what the heck do you want fox?" Nick ignored the comment and placed a paw on Judy's shoulder already feeling her fuming next to him.

"My discharge paperwork if you would be so kind Ma'am."

Judy looked up at Nick with surprise. Normally he would crack some sarcastic comment or make them feel bad about themselves but strange enough he maintained a professional manner. The pig was also caught off guard and reluctantly grabbed his paperwork for him to sign. Nick signed away and handed the paperwork back to the pig who was now staring at Judy who had unknowingly intertwined her paw with Nick's free one while she waited. Nick silently thanked the receptionist before turning to leave when he felt weight on his arm. He hadn't realized either that Judy was holding his paw. He smiled and motioned for her to follow. She snapped out of her daze and placed her paws in her pockets with a deep blush on her face. As they approached the main doors they slid open and Nick instinctively went to put his shades on only to find, they weren't there. He silently muttered something to himself when a certain bunny spoke up.

"You left them at the apartment, here." There she stood holding up his sunglasses with a grin on her face. Nick took them carefully and placed them over his eyes relishing the protection from the sun. He looked to Judy who was still looking at him with a big smile.

"How did I ever end up with a girl like you?" "Oh you know with the threat of tax evasion charges." Both laughed as they started to walk to the curb and Nick went to hail a cab but Judy stopped him. "Nick lets walk home okay?" Nick was confused as to why she would want to walk nearly thirty minutes home but nodded and obliged.

"The doctor finally talked to me today, you know the female Jackal that has ignored me since you got here?" Nick nodded as he had remembered the doctor explicitly ignoring some of Judy's questions until Nick intervened. "Well she said that you can go back on duty but both on and off duty you need to be watched just in case your arm gives out and you hurt yourself."

Nick put his paws up in defense saying as light as he could without being rude. "I'll be fine Carrots, it's just an arm it's not like my heart is going to stop or anything." He chuckled on the last part before whispering "Invincible". Judy rolled her eyes at the last part but continued.

"I'm serious Nick, even if you're not. Which let's face it you never are." She teased with a tongue stuck out at him. "You can stay at my place until you've healed up. Before you say it I won't take no for an answer as I already got the Chief to sign off on it rather than them pay for a Nurse to come check up on you."

Nick retorted back quickly. "No Judy that's too much of a hassle for you I can just have Finnick look after me." "Well he said you would say something like that and gave a vivid image of beating you with a baseball bat until you listened to me." Nick winced knowing it to be most likely true. "Wow my own con buddy working with you against me."

Judy stopped walking and placed her paw on his arm. "Working with you not against. I'm here for you." The last part caught Nick's attention as he though to his nightmares of Judy asking where he had been for her. Guilt forming in his mind and throat he nodded before continuing to walk.

"Alright fluff you win but no promises I won't snore or something. However, we should stop at my place to pick up some clothes and what not." Thankfully his place was on the ways to hers making it easy to stop by. As they initially entered Nick immediately felt as if something was off about the place. Climbing the stairs to the third floor his heart rate had picked up as there was a new scent in the hallway. After living in the same place for years he could tell you the appearance and smell of the place by sheer memory. Reaching his apartment door, they found it slightly ajar to which both looked at each other. Judy pulled out her phone and dialed the station asking for an investigative unit to head over as soon as possible. They waited about ten minutes before a unit showed up and two officers they hadn't worked with made contact.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, what is this about a possible break in?"

Nick pointed towards his door before speaking. "This my friend, I've been in the hospital for the past week and I just got back to find my door busted open." He was correct to add the emphasis on the busted in part as the latch in the door frame was severely beat up as if the door was kicked in. "I doubt anyone is in there as but we haven't gone in, decided to wait till you guys showed up."

The two officers identified as Officer Brown, a Bison and Officer Bellow, a Caribou, nodded in understanding and entered the apartment slowly. A minute later and they called the two in. "It's all clear but you are not going to like what you find." The two officers had started taking photos of the apartment as it was completely in shambles. Nick and Judy stood in the doorway and didn't touch anything as Nick's mouth hung open by the sheer destruction of his home. Judy looked on in horror to the point of finding the curtains slashed and dishware shattered. The TV lay on the floor smashed against the coffee table. Taking in the scene Nick was in disbelief that in all the years of conning, he never had this kind of destruction brought upon him that and no one ever knew where he lived. Additional officers arrived to help with crime scene documentation. Normally they would chalk it up to a home burglary but apparently orders came down from the Chief himself to investigate it to the highest scrutiny.

"Officer Wilde if you would follow me." Officer Bellow lead him to the bedroom where the closet was destroyed including the famed shirt that Judy hated. Though on the bed laid his dress blues in perfect condition with a sticky note covering the badge. Nick stepped forward so he could read the note. Picking it up he held it close and then let his arm fall to his side. Judy came up beside him. "What is it Nick?" He handed the note over to her.

 _You're going to need this._

She held her paw to her mouth before they looked to Officer Bellow who had the same concerned look they did. They all looked back to the note in her hand and to the dress blues laid out so neatly on the bed while all around was sheer destruction.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **All, a heads up my chapters will take a bit longer to come out for two reasons.**

 **1) So that I can make them a little longer I feel that you guys deserve better.**

 **2) School is starting up again Monday and my time for writing will be severely cut down between school, homework and work itself. I hope to have at least two stories out a week. If I can get more then great if not then I will always strive to get at least two out if I can help it. However, if I only get out one it will be considerably longer than normally.**

 **Thanks again everyone for the views and support!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two hours, possibly longer though a certain fox had stopped paying attention, of crime scene technicians combing through the apartment taking photos, samples. All the while, Nick sat silently with Judy next to him on the bed. She had initially tried to comfort him by placing her paw on his and he had given it a squeeze at first but over time his grip had lessened to no grip at all. His look of determination and thinking turned into one of lost and confusion. Slowly his eyes seemed to glaze over as he became lost in his own mind.

After some time had passed, Chief Bogo himself showed up and stepped into the apartment. It had been some time since he had been to a crime scene and even longer since he had seen a place torn up as badly as this apartment. The Chief took a quick glance around the residence before he finally rested his eyes on his two officers; the rabbit was somewhere between consciousness and sleep, and Nick was staring forward with a blank look on his muzzle.

"Officer Wilde," the water buffalo fixed his gaze on the burnt orange fox while trying to resist the urge to rub at his temple where a headache was attempting to form, "report."

Nick's blank near glazed over stare did not falter a single moment. Judy, however, snapped out of it and looked up at the water buffalo. When Nick still failed to move, she looked to him with concern.

"Nick," she softly nudged him in the side, "its Chief Bogo."

Still nothing.

His eyes failed to move or show any signs of intelligent life behind them. Judy's heart sank seeing him in such a state. Largely due to the fact that she had never seen him so… _lost_. Chief Bogo frowned.

"Sir…we…we….the apartment…it was," Judy kept stammering not sure what to say so instead she focused her gaze to the dusty floorboards.

"I am aware of what happened Officer Hopps," the Chief interrupted, "that's why I'm ordering for Officer Wilde to be housed at the precinct until further notice." Bogo was surprisingly calm, for once; any officer who knew him well would be standing with their mouth open to his lack of anger and disappointment in his voice.

"If I may Sir, could he stay at my place?" Judy cut the Chief off before he could protest.

"Sir, I just moved and no one, not even the station knows my new address yet. It's doubtful whoever did this knows where I live." The words had left the bunny's mouth before she even realized it, causing her to draw in a breath hoping it wasn't _too_ noticeable.

Chief Bogo stood there perplexed; he had only been cut off once before since he became Chief of Police While Judy had expected him to unleash rage down upon her, he simply sighed and nodded. He would let this one slide as he could see how drained the two officers were.

"Very well, report to my office first thing when you two get up tomorrow. No specific time just do it when you wake."

Judy nodded with a quiet "Yes Sir" before looking back to Nick who still seemed to be lost in his own thoughts but was starting to come out of it slowly. It took another twenty minutes or so before she snapped him out of his daze and his grip on her paw tighten again. He looked down at her with a sad smile.

"Let's go home."

She led him out of the apartment building and into the dark night where storm clouds lay above them. Heading into the back alleys, they took an elaborate way back to her place to avoid being followed. The walk was quiet, neither said anything and Nick did little more than stare up at the dark clouds in the sky where thunder could be heard in the distance. As they arrived on her street the clouds finally opened up and a light drizzle began falling on them. Stepping up to her front door, Judy shook herself free of the water and expected him to do the same but frowned when he just stood there with only sadness on his face. Letting out a quiet sigh she opened the door and showed him in.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Nick stated barely above a whisper.

Judy shifted her gaze to the ground momentarily before looking up at him and softly took his paw in hers. As he turned to face her she saw the defeat in his eyes. He was tired, he was beaten down, and above all he looked depressed. Something she had never seen in him. She led him to her room and he followed with little resistance. However, once she reached her bedside he opened his muzzle to say something and she shushed him before he did.

"Please Nick, I don't want to be alone tonight." She stood on the tips of her toes and nuzzled the underside of his muzzle before wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick was unresponsive at first but a small grin creeped on his muzzle before he gave in to Judy and picked her up before laying her on the bed. He hovered over her placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"I love you Judy."

Judy smiled as her tired eyes opened and closed slowly.

"I love you to Nicholas."

Nick slowly removed his shirt before laying on his back as he did at the hospital and it took mere seconds before a sleepy bunny crawled up on top of him and nuzzled into his chest. Despite the fact that he was still soaking wet and now getting her bedsheets wet, she didn't care. For once, she was completely open to being vulnerable in front of him to help him heal. She knew he wasn't concerned about his place or his belongings, he was lost because he was afraid for her whether he would admit it or not. Her concentration was broken when he kissed the tip of one of her ears causing it to twitch and she gripped his fur a little tighter. Judy took in a deep breath a let it out before speaking.

"I'll never let you go, I'll always be there Nick."

Nick waited a while before responding to her. "I'll always be there for you too Carrots…even if it does mean letting go."

He was referring to death but he had waited too long as she had already passed out. Her gentle rhythmic breathing eased his trouble mind slightly and her tight grip on his fur released as her arms and paws relaxed. A breeze came into the room from a window that had been left open causing Judy to shiver slightly. Nick slowly pulled the comforter up over her leaving her head sticking out. His own eyes were fluttering until he greeted sleep as an old friend. He would be thankful in the morning that his past night terrors did not return on this ill-fated night.

* * *

Despite being a morning person, Judy Hopps slept straight through the morning until it was nearly 11:00 AM. As she woke from the sun shining in her face. She let out a quiet yawn and stretched. Sometime in the night Nick had moved to lay on his side resulting in her cuddled with her back pressed up against his stomach. He had a single arm draped over her thin waist the other under her neck acting almost like a pillow. His tail was wrapped around her and it was then she noticed that she had her own arm over it as if it was a blanket… _a very soft, bushy blanket_. Unfortunately, her bed was a bit damp from his wet fur even though he was fairly dry now. She turned to face him and smiled when she realized he was still asleep. Kissing him softly on his nose he let out a sound that was something between a groan and a whine. She giggled softly as she then kissed under his muzzle enticing him to mutter something in his sleep. His arm stretched out before tightening around her waist pulling her close. She moved her head off his arm and nestled it under his muzzle taking in his scent.

He muttered something again but she couldn't make it out. His tail was still partly on her and she pulled it close making sure not to squeeze it too hard. While stroking it the fox let out a quiet "mmmmm" and Judy stopped thinking she woke him but his heartbeat remained at the same pace and she resumed but more slowly. She stopped after a few minutes and turned to simply listening to his heartbeat. Its steady rhythmic pace was surprisingly peaceful to her. She tried to dig further into him as if to become one. His arm tightened on her again and this time emerald eyes slowly fluttered opened. They squinted in the bright room and he moved his free arm to block the sun. He nuzzled the top of Judy's head not knowing if she was awake or not. He got his answer when she pulled away from him so she could look up to his eyes.

"Morning." Judy said calmly and with a big smile.

She noticed that he was shielding his eyes and slowly got up, unpeeling herself from the damp bed before closing the curtains. Nick frowned at first that she had left his hold but smiled when she closed the curtains and returned to him despite the damp sheets. Curling up against him he replaced his arm around her and drew her close as she further snuggled into him.

"Mmmm so warm." Nick smiled at Judy's comment. "We should get ready soon, Chief wanted us to report in when we got up." Nick's smile turned more into an unsatisfactory whimper but he understood. He also knew he needed a shower and decent grooming but he didn't have any change of clothes or any of his brushes. Judy seem to sense him thinking and pulled away to look at him.

"Don't you dare go off into la la land again Mister."

"No it's not that, I need a shower and need to comb my fur but I don't have a change of clothes or a brush."

Judy thought for a moment before an evil grin spread across her face.

"You take a shower and I'll get your clothes in the wash. I'll let the Chief know we'll be a bit due to you having no other clothes. As for your fur…well we'll think of something."

Judy sat up and started to motion for him to follow. He did as the bunny asked him and left his clothes on the counter before getting in the shower. Judy bundled up Nick's clothes before grabbing the sheets off the bed as well and headed to the washer. Throwing in soap and hitting the heavy load cycle the washer began its usual humming as water filled inside. Returning quietly, she grinned, her evil plan was in motion and her "prey" had no idea it was being stalked.

The bathroom had heated up significantly with the mirror fogging up from the steam coming from the shower. Nick was in the shower soaking up the hot water and using Judy's shampoo since he had no other options. He looked at the bottle reading its label and flavor.

 _I'm going to smell like blueberries all day. Wait a second. BLUEBERRIES! That evil little bunny, no wonder I've been smelling them all the time she's been using blueberry shampoo!_

The vulpine was lost in thought and had his back turned with him facing the shower head when a sneaky bunny crept into the shower behind him. At first she thought about jumping back out having not done anything like this before with anyone but she held to her determination.

"So know you know why you've been smelling blueberries all the time."

Nick froze and slowly turned around seeing a beautiful doe in front of him. "You little evil…"

"Adorable loving rabbit?" Judy finished his sentence with a big smile on her face. Despite being completely naked her fear was gone and she felt no shame or embarrassment in front of Nick nor did she shy from him.

"I was going to say cute." Nick grinned. Judy's eyes squinted.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one!" Judy started cleaning herself when a certain fox's paws started rubbing the shampoo into her fur for her.

"Hey hey I can scrub myse..."

Judy protested but trailed off as he ever so lightly used the tips of his claws to work it in and boy did it feel good. No, it felt stupendous! Judy let out a quiet moan of pleasure as Nick continued working it into her fur. She was jittery at first, but surrendered as he worked it into her tail. Her ears initially sprung strait up but fell back down as she was enjoying the attention all too much. He left her sensitive area alone and worked her legs before moving out of the water spray so she could rinse off. After the duo washed the conditioner from their fur, Judy realized she could no longer continue this way. Those feelings filling her head were all kinds of hot and bothersome and it was driving her mad. So…she did something about it, she turned to face Nick and planted a big kiss on Nick's muzzle.

He returned with equal passion and the two stood there in the hot spray of water kissing each other. It was odd at first as they tried to figure out how to do it with Nick's long muzzle but they made it work. Nick picked Judy up and she wrapped her tone legs around his waist as they continued to make out. Nick shielded her from the water with his back as she closed her eyes enjoying the utter bliss. They had never done this before and she wasn't quite sure why it was happening now but did it feel amazing. After a few minutes Judy pulled back and smiled.

"I think this means I'm a freak," Judy admitted with a light chuckle. Nick cocked his head to the side with a questioning gaze. "A bunny falling for a fox." Judy finished her statement, and the fox smiled unexpectedly…for her, anyway.

"Or vice versa but honestly, it feels right to me."

He lowered her down after one more kiss and she turned off the shower before flinging the curtain open. She grabbed her towel and began drying off before throwing him her backup towel of which, was a bit small for him. He couldn't even wrap it around himself if he tried. She laughed before giving him her towel as well. She threw on a sports bra and panties before throwing the heavy load in the dryer. Judy returned to her fox with a brush in paw.

"This may take a bit but your clothes are going to take a while to dry."

"I take it your fur dryer isn't working." Nick looked at the device which appeared to be dead.

"No maintenance hasn't fixed it yet. Hence the towels." Judy began softly stroking Nick's fur with her brush. He resisted at first saying he was a big boy and could do it himself but she continued on paying him no mind. After a while he stopped resisting and actually began to enjoy it to her surprise. She continued on for what seemed to be nearly an hour and finished at the same time as his clothes did. Pulling all of the fur out of the brush she tossed in the waste bin.

"When was the last time you brushed Nick? The amount of fur I just got off you equals a month for me."

"Errrr," there was a rather long pause in his voice, "earlier this month?

She looked at him with a less than impressed look on her face. Rolling her eyes, she finished getting dressed throwing on a shirt and leggings before giving Nick another peck on the muzzle.

"What was that for?" Nick asked with a caught off guard look. Judy simply giggled and motioned for him to follow as she headed for the front door.

"Because I can't do that at the station without having to answer two thousand questions from Clawhouser."

 _Sly bunny._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes  
_**

 **I hope you all loved Ch8 as much as I loved writing it. With some editing help from** _Celtic Pixie_ **it flows better and hopefully has less grammatical errors. I give you all this fluff because you'll rely on it come a few chapters *insert evil laugh*. Thanks again everyone for the support!**

 **~August**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was shining with all its might and the atmosphere of everyone seemed to be electric. People were smiling, greeting one another. It all seemed so perfect. When the city's favorite fox and rabbit entered Precinct One, a gleeful cheetah greeted them with optimism that knew no bounds, as he always did. After their usual morning bantering with the flabby felid, the mammal pair headed up to Chief's office and knocked.

A gruff voice answered the knock, "Come in."

Nick allowed Judy in first before he closed the door behind her. She was the first one on the chair, followed by the fox who nearly knocked her off as he climbed up. The water buffalo rolled his eyes before speaking.

"The techs have finished the analysis of your residents, Wilde." Nick looked to the Chief with keen interest hoping they found something. "Whoever did this means business. There were no loose hairs or identifiable marks anywhere. The slashes in the curtains were done with your own kitchen knives, which I find very interesting that someone is going through that much trouble to hide themselves while leaving a message for you."

The overwhelmed water buffalo let the information settle into the two for a moment before going on.

"That being said, I don't actually think this is about you specifically."

Nick furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. "If it's not about me, sir…then why go through all that trouble of trashing the place, destroying my property, and leaving my blues out with the note on them?"

"I believe it is because you were the officer who stopped the robbery but the statement about needing your blues is simply that there will be another attack. Not on you, specifically, just that there will be another."

Judy was processing all of this information when she starting shaking her head in understanding.

"I get what you're saying, Chief. However, what do we do about it? We don't even know who these people are." This comment caused the Chief to slightly smile as if an evil plan was coming to fruition.

"That would be incorrect, Officer Wilde." Bogo stood up and walked over to the white board where a picture of both criminals involved in Nick's shooting were hung. Multiple lines of marker were drawn from them to other pictures of other animals with names and dates written all over the place.

"Officer Delgato got a break in tracking down a significant amount of information about this group after one of the criminals broke during their interview." The Chief seemed to draw out the word 'interview'; _probably meaning interrogation_ , Nick alleged. "This group seems to a fairly new one but growing quite fast. They get results. It appears as they are now linked to over two dozen robberies and assaults that were previously unsolved."

Judy spoke up with mixed fear and curiosity filling her head; "Sir, if they're connected to assaults does it go as far as-as murder?"

Bogo returned to his seat and clasped his hooves together.

"It is possible but outside of the attempted murder of Officer Wilde, we don't have anything definitive yet. Now as for you two…Officer Wilde, you are still on medical leave per doctor's orders." Chief held up his hoof as the duo both started to protest. "Doc's orders, Wilde; I need a fully functioning officer not a partially injured one. Don't worry you'll be back in the game soon enough. As for you Hopps…I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything to extend that medical leave so the city's tax dollars are not wasted."

Judy nodded understanding but still wanting to object. Nick sighed but nodded his head once or twice, clearly in a non-cooperative mood. The Chief nodded himself before standing up.

"Splendid, now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Neither fox nor rabbit needed to be told twice as they both rushed out and headed back towards the lobby to leave.

They didn't get far before their favorite cheetah spotted them. "Oh hey guys!"

Both Nick and Judy smiled and waved.

"Hey Ben."

"So I heard you two have the next few days off and I wanted to see if you two would come out with the other guys tonight!"

Judy had been invited plenty of times before by Ben and other officers to go to this "police" bar but had always turned it down. She dedicated so much time to work that she never had much personal time and what time she did have was spent with Nick. That, and she wasn't much of a drinker. The last time she did—well, let's not dwell on the past eh?

Judy looked up to Nick who was already looking at her. She knew that look: _Up to you._

"Fine…"

"YAYYYYYY!" The Cheetah nearly blew open in joy. Donut sprinkles went flying in every direction pelting nearby officers who happen to walking by as if a grenade had gone off sending shrapnel everywhere; they shot glares at the cheetah, who sheepishly mouthed an apology.

"Alright meet at Bailey's at nine tonight. Do you know where it is?" Nick nodded; he did know but had never actually been inside. Due to the number of police that frequent the establishment, he tended to avoid it in his prior 'profession'.

"Ohhhhhh I just can't WAIT! See you guys there!"

If the Cheetah could get any higher pitched, he would have. Judy pulled down her ears as they screamed in pain from the frequency of the Clawhauser's excitement. Nick winced but forced a smile as he led Judy out of the lobby and back outside. The weather was beautiful and big, white fluffy clouds dotted the sky above them.

"So Nick," the bunny started, "you want to head back to the apartment? Can't have you breaking on me now." Judy teased with a soft elbow into his stomach.

Nick swatted the elbow away as he poked her in the side receiving a startled yelp from the bunny.

"But Miss Doctor, it's so nice outside today." He countered. "I want to play outside and be with the other children."

"Nick, you need to rest. The more you push yourself the longer it will take for you to heal thus the longer it will be before you can work again."

Nick smiled at her response. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Then that's more time I can spend with you." His smile was genuine and she knew it. Sighing she rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath before motioning for him to lead the way. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

It took about half an hour before they reached their destination. To Judy's surprise, it was a park. A big park. One with running trails and plenty of trees. As Nick led her through one of the more overgrown paths, it seemed to get darker by all the trees blocking the sun.

"Nick do you know where you are going? This area kind of seems…spooky."

"Spooky? Don't worry Carrots. We're almost there."

Judy was beginning to wonder where there exactly was. She nearly tripped over an overgrown root; thankful Nick caught her. As her gaze returned to in front of her, she was enthralled by what lay before her. A stream of light was bursting ahead giving life to a beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere she could see. It was quiet of any city noises spar the occasional car horn in the distance. She could hear birds chirping in the trees and it felt like…like home.

Nick looked at his bunny smiling when her face became overrun with sheer joy and amazement. Her mouth was hanging open slightly with her paws close to her face. Her eyes were sparkling in a way Nick had not seen before and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. His smile returned as he looked at her. She was happy, and thus he was as well. He opened his muzzle to say a witty comment but decided against it allowing her to savor the moment. Instead he walked out into the clearing and laid down on the grass staring up into the sky.

Judy had finally snapped out of her awestruck wonder and looked to Nick who was up ahead laying down in the grass. _Sly Fox_. She smiled and walked over to him stopped just above his head.

"You sure have some tricks up your sleeves there, Mr. Sly."

Nick smiled at her beckoning for her to join him down on the grass. She obliged laying down perpendicular to him with her head on his chest looking up at the sky with him. It was quiet for a few minutes before Nick spoke up.

"I used to come here with my mother. It was just as beautiful back then as it is now. This park is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside and the best part is, this is the exact middle of the park. Yet, few people know this exists. That's why the path is overgrown. Most are afraid to go into dense forest thinking the worst."

Judy nodded surprised he mentioned his mother but not surprised animals feared the forest and thus never found this place.

"She would bring me here on the weekends when she didn't work. We'd have a picnic and look up at the clouds pointing out what we saw. Heck we would count the number of flowers each time to see if more had popped up minus the ones we took home afterwards."

Judy looked up at Nick seeing him smiling and taking a deep breath before a single tear fell from his eye. He hadn't talked about his mother since the sky tram. She returned her gaze the sky above and thought for a few minutes wondering if he would continue on or not.

"That one looks like a beaver." The sudden comment startled Judy as she looked to where he was pointing and chuckled.

"Ya? Well that one looks like a giraffe." Nick looked to where she pointed and nodded.

"Good eye"

For the next hour, the two pointed out different shapes and objects in the clouds before Judy started to doze off. When Judy stopped responding, Nick looked down to see the doe fast asleep. He smiled and slowly sat up as to not disturb her. He leisurely moved his arms beneath her and moved to kneeing position before standing up holding her close. She responded by curling up against him and nuzzling his chest. Nick started to walk back towards the path but stopped at the end of the meadow. Kneeling down, he plucked a violet flower and worked its stem into Judy's paw who subconsciously gripped it loosely. Standing back up he continued onto the path. It wasn't long before he was out of the park and dusk was upon them. The sun was setting behind him and the street lamps were already coming on. Judy remained fast asleep in his arms and Nick decided he would carry her all the way home.

He received a few weird looks on the way but for the most part there were few people on the streets and thankfully no one stopped him. Getting back to her apartment, he carefully took the key out of her pocket earning a soft " _mmmm_ " from the rabbit. Unlocking the door, he swung it open quietly and stepped inside. Closing the door and locking it, he started towards the bedroom where he laid the sleeping bunny on the bed. As he started to retract his arms Judy grasped his tie with her free paw and pulled him back towards her. He started to lose his balance but was quick to jet out an arm to stop from falling on top of the sleeping doe. Judy instantly curled up against him as Nick softly chuckled to himself. Slowly he took the flower from her paw and placed it on the pillow next to him before wrapping his arms around her. It wasn't long before nine came around the corner and he was softly shaking Judy to wake her.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Time to wake up Carrots." Nick got something of a negative response from her in the form of a grunt causing him to laugh. "Come on Judy we said we would meet the gang at Bailey's remember?"

Judy tried curling into him more though not succeeding very well. "mmmm just another five minutes." Nick wasn't going to take no for an answer and started flicking her ears knowing it would agitate her. Her paw instantly came up swatting his away. "Alright...fine you win." Slowly sitting up Judy rubbed her eyes before looking at Nick and smiling only to then realize she was in her bed. "Wait, how-the meadow…What?"

Nick started laughing as he climbed out of the bed. "You passed out at the meadow Carrots. Now hurry up we're already going to be late."

 _He carried me all the way from the park. That had to be a thirty-minute walk at least._

Judy was slightly blushing at the thought of Nick carrying her all the way home and being ever so gentle as to not wake her. As he stepped into the bathroom Judy turned saw the flower on the pillow and picked it up slowly. Turning it over in her paw she looked at it as if it was some lost artifact that had just been found. She took a deep breath of it immediately smelling the meadow again as the mental image of it came to the forefront of her mind. She carefully laid it on the nightstand before hopping off the bed and walking over to the front door where Nick was waiting already having left the bathroom. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her before closing it and locking it behind them returning the key to her.

"Such a gentle fox."

"Why, Carrots, I am nothing but such." Nick's sly smile was back and she could only guess what evil plan he was now forming for this little night adventure.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here it is at long last...at the end of the week. Sorry :P**


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for Judy and Nick to reach Bailey's since it was only ten minutes from Judy's apartment. Upon arriving they noticed how busy the place was and the bouncer out front.

"This is a cop bar?" Judy asked with a frown if not disgusting grin.

"Realize that some of the cops who go here prefer it a bit _wild_ when they go out," Nick responded with a shrug of the shoulders. They got in line and pulled out their IDs in anticipation of being checked once they reached the bouncer. When they reached the massive rhino he eyed both of them before giving a snort.

"You two kitties should move along. This establishment isn't for the likes of you."

Nick was about to retort as Judy stood baffled before a certain officer showed up behind the rhino.

"James, these are Officer Hopps and Wilde," Wolford explained to the bouncer throwing a reassuring smile towards the duo. The Rhino's eyes went wide and his demeanor immediately changed to one of professionalism.

"My apologies Ma'am, Sir. Please enjoy your time here at Bailey's."

Fox and Rabbit entered with hesitation but nodded to the bouncer before following Wolford inside. The first thing that hit Judy was the intense music blaring in the place pumping out some sort of electronic music. For Nick it was the smell of cigars and alcohol. Wolford led them towards the back of the place where the bar ended up. There Clawhouser, Delgato, Grizzoli and a few others Nick couldn't quite remember the names of were huddled. Each with a drink in hand or a dart as a few were trying to beat Delgato's amazing aim.

"Well, well, well, look who actually showed up." Grizzoli chuckled as he saw the three approaching.

"O…M…GOODNESS! You actually came!" Clawhouser was even more overjoyed than he was at the precinct. Of which Judy nor Nick thought was possible.

"Nick my boy you got the workaholic to show up!" Delgato had turned to see the commotion before throwing blind still hitting the ring outside of bullseye which caused a few groans. Nick chuckled before looking to Judy who was clearly outside of her comfort zone.

"Hey guys, yes I'm here but can't promise that I'll stay long." Judy raised a stool's height before hopping up with Nick following suit on the stool next to her. The bartender walked over with a grand smile.

"Welcome to Bailey's!" The arctic fox had a decent accent of which Judy couldn't quite place. "What will you be having lassie?" Judy went to answer but realized she had no idea what she wanted. The artic fox smiled before pulling a menu out from thin air handing it over to her.

"Take your time looking it over there's no rush. I make all drinks in front of you so you see what goes into it." The accent made it difficult at times to pick out the words but Judy nodded. He then turned to Nick.

"You know what you want their lad?"

Nick nodded before speaking. "I'll take a Baileys Shiver."

The arctic fox's face lit up as he threw some Baileys and ice in a blender. The mixture done he poured the contents into a tall short glass and handed it to Nick. "Good choice their lad, a mammal after me own heart." Both foxes smiled at each other before Nick thanked him.

"Thank you…"

"Alex."

"Nick"

"Pleasure to meet you Nick."

"Likewise my friend." The new friends turned to Judy who looked completely lost staring at the menu.

"Lassie, I have a drink that I am pretty sure you will love. I promise if you don't we can try a few others free of charge." Judy looked up at the bartender before glancing at Nick who nodded.

"Ummm…okay…I guess." She was really cautious of drinking any alcohol and didn't know much in the way of the _social lubricant_. Alex drafted up some sort of frozen concoction that included carrots and something called _vodka_. Serving the drink to Judy he smiled before throwing some sugar around the side of the glass.

"Take it easy with that one. It will sneak up and bite you if you're not careful." Judy cocked her head to one side not understanding earning a laugh from Alex. "Let me know if you need anything else lassie."

Turning to Nick he nodded before walking off to attend to other customers waving cash and empty glasses. Nick downed his drink a little faster than he probably should have but what could he say, it was delicious. Nick noticed the other officers looking at Judy who had knocked back her drink already completely empty.

"Whoa carrots, did you not hear the fox? That's going to hit you hard."

"Oh I'll be fine Nick. If I can take down a rhino what can a …." She grabbed at him for balance as her world started spinning slowly. "Oh…okay that's what he meant." Nick chuckled and helped her down from the stool before letting her go. She immediately headed across the room towards the DJ.

"So have you made it official yet?" Nick turned to Clawhouser with a confused look on his face. "The relationship you dummy!"

Nick sighed before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about big guy." As he responded the music changed from an electronic song to some sort of remix of the song Lights by Ellie Gouldfuring.

Clawhouser looked as if he was about to retort but stopped when his eyes went big. Nick was about to question the cheetah for his sudden change but was stopped by a tug on his tail. Turning around he found a beautiful bunny with purple eyes standing there. No words were spoken she simply grabbed his paw and quickly walked over to the dance floor. Nick was not a dancer in any form and he could tell Judy wasn't quite either but simply moved to the beat of a song. He was stiff to begin with but eventually started to relax and open up as the song went on.

"Guys guys…shhhh. Look!" Clawhouser got the other officers' attention and pointed towards Nick and Judy who were dancing out to another song and getting quite close to each other. As he pointed Judy hip checked Nick causing him to retaliate by taking her paws in his and spinning her around. The two continued to dance for at least another two songs before coming back to the group to catch a breath. No one said anything but simply smiled.

Nick smiled at the group before trying to grab Judy's drink from her as she chugged it down without hesitation. Stopping her half way, she swatted at him.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Easy carrots, you're going to not be able to even walk straight."

She mumbled something about stubbornness and what not before looking to return to the dance floor and nearly fell over. It hit her fast and she could barely walk straight. Nick's paw was already out to catch her.

"Hey, let's get you home alright?"

"Woah you weren't kidding…ya home sure."

Nick waved to the group as he headed for the door.

"It's been fun guys but I think it's time for us to head out."

The others waved and a few moved to head out themselves as Nick and Judy walked out the door. Thankful it was dark outside the Nick didn't need to shield his eyes from any annoying light source. The bar shared a large open area for seating with other restaurants nearby. Stopping at one of the many tables, Judy stopped for a moment before they got to the street to wave down a taxi.

"Hold on…I need a minute."

By now a few of the other officers had walked out of the bar still talking rather loud and Judy held down her ears as the alcohol was already wreaking havoc on her body. Nick was eyeing a black SUV parked nearby failing to notice Judy lose her balance and fall on him. Knocked on the pavement Nick laughed as he turned to see Judy half asleep half-awake trying to realize what just happened. As he did, the black SUV had started to move from its spot rolling up on the bar as if it was a private taxi. Judy looked up at Nick with a big smile and gave him a kiss catching the attention of the other officers outside.

"That's right boys! Pay up! I said by the end of the night!"

"But they already left the bar, it doesn't count!"

Judy paid no mind to the bantering of the betting happening there in front of them. The same as the officers paid no mind to the black SUV that had lowered its windows and a barrel came out.

* * *

They say there is no shame in trying, only shame in never doing so. The scene that unfolded before them was one of sheer chaos and grief. Despite the futile attempt, Nick kept his paws on the chest trying to stop the bleeding from one of the many holes. The officer was trying to say something to Nick while gasping for breath knowing himself that his time was quickly coming to an end. Nick leaned in closer to hear him all the while keeping pressure on his chest as the blood flowed over his paws.

"Keep…her close…always." Wolford managed a smile towards Nick before his relentless breathing battle slowed to a shudder and his body went still. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Nick felt two paws around his mid-section pulling him away.

"Nooooooooooooooo! We can't leave him! LET ME GO!" Nick swiped at whoever was pulling him away but they ignored the hit and continued pulling him. _Never let them see that they get to you._ The Nick they had all come to know and love was no longer there. He was broken, he had given in to the emotions inside him and for the first time since a child, he cried openly. In doing so, Nick gave up fighting whoever was pulling him away from Wolford.

Delgato let the limp fox go once he was away from the scene and moved to intercept the first responders arriving. Directing them to the two officers you could see no tears on his face, nothing but conviction. He was a hardened law enforcement officer who had seen plenty of deaths…rarely his own friends though he would admit. He glanced back at Nick seeing a certain grey bunny who had walked over to him and was sitting next to him.

Loss of life isn't something that neither Nick nor Judy were unfamiliar with. Both had lost family members in the past but this was different. They had lost a co-worker, a colleague, a friend. Most important they lost two police officers who would now only be remembered by a star and name on a wall. Judy was caught between utter sadness and uncontrollable rage. She was saddened for the loss of her fellow officers and madden with rage at the animals who ended them and at herself.

As for Nick…well Nick was an emotional wreck. If he barely took his apartment being destroyed in fear of Judy's life. Then how would he respond to this? In the matter of two weeks he had been shot, killed, brought back to life, that life torn apart and now two friends killed before him, one of which died in his arms.

Judy had already cried her tears, run dry of any further ones the only evidence she had cried was the damp fur and wet shirt that now clung to her chest. Nick's sobbing had gone quiet as the occasional sniff was heard here and there. Judy moved to rest her head on Nick's shoulder. If he even noticed, he didn't show any acknowledgement. Nick looked up in time to see them loading Wolford's body in the back of the ambulance. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and turned to offer a paw to Judy. She took it willingly, standing up but leaning on Nick for her still intoxicated state just in time to see Chief Bogo walk on scene.

"Status report."

The chief barely finished his statement before a flash of massive heat hit them and what happened next, none could have predicted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I apologize for my absence and this taking two weeks not one. I will say my editor had it within a week but their life is as busy as mine thus I have failed you all. I hope to not make a repeat but I can not promise anything due to mid terms coming up soon. Anyways reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
